


Зенит

by Phoebe_Foster



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Foster/pseuds/Phoebe_Foster
Summary: Спенсеру Риду кажется, что он уже выдержал всё самое ужасное, что только могло с ним произойти, но потом от сердечного приступа умирает его мама.





	Зенит

Риду кажется, что он уже выдержал самое ужасное, что только могло с ним произойти, когда от сердечного приступа умирает его мама. Так не должно было случиться. У неё не было проблем с сердцем, и вероятность подобного исхода была крайне низкой, но в один ужасный день это случается. Рид остаётся совсем один.

Команда пытается поддержать его. Дженнифер остаётся с ним всю ночь, хотя они не разговаривают. Дженнифер пытается, но не находит слов, а Рид, он... просто не может. 

Вся команда приходит на похороны. Рид в душе благодарен им, но он снова не может сказать «спасибо» вслух. Он не может ни плакать, ни думать о том, что будет дальше. Он может только пустыми глазами смотреть на гроб, в котором навеки замурована его мать — последний человек на всём свете, который мог бы остаться с ним. Теперь никто с ним не останется. Что бы Рида ни ждало в будущем — смерть от пули или безумие, — он должен будет встретиться с этим один на один. Только он — и больше никого рядом. 

Команда рядом с ним в этот день. Эмили говорит, что он может взять столько отгулов, сколько надо. Гарсия обещает навещать его каждый-каждый день и приносить своё фирменное печенье. Люк молча стоит рядом и просто кладёт ладонь ему на плечо — раньше этого хватало, но сейчас не становится легче ни на миг. Риду хочется сбросить его руку со своего плеча. Ему невыносимо от дрожащего голоса Гарсии, едва сдерживающей слёзы. Ему не легче от молчаливого присутствия Росси и тёплой, сестринской заботы Дженнифер. Риду хочется, чтобы все они ушли. Ему больше не нужна обманчивая иллюзия того, что он не один. Что кто-то будет рядом. Он знает, что это не так. 

Его напарники, его друзья — они хотели бы остаться рядом как можно дольше, но и они уходят. Их зовёт долг, работа, семьи. Дженнифер сидит с ним там, у гроба, дольше всех, но её телефон звонит — и она уходит тоже. Рид остаётся один. Он знал, что будет так. Наконец-то он к этому готов. Он больше не боится. 

Он не плачет, когда наблюдает за тем, как закапывают гроб. Его лицо непроницаемо, когда устанавливают надгробный камень. Он не замечает, как садится солнце, не чувствует вечернего холода. Впервые в жизни он не знает с точностью, сколько прошло времени.

Он не находит в себе сил, чтобы уйти. 

Его возвращает к жизни только посторонний звук в полной тишине. Он один на кладбище, совсем один. Но его телефон звонит раз, второй и третий. И Рид не выдерживает. Он вытаскивает телефон из кармана и мёртвым взглядом смотрит на имя звонившего. 

Дерек Морган. Кто-то уже ему сказал. Наверное, Гарсия. Или Дженнифер. Какая разница? Рид не возьмёт трубку. Не теперь. 

Никогда.

Он долго смотрит на имя Дерека, который не собирается сдаваться. Он звонит снова и снова, а Рид глотает слёзы, глядя на то, как затухает и вновь загорается подсветка на дисплее. Морган звонит ему семь раз. Рид семь раз не отвечает — но и не сбрасывает вызов, дожидаясь, пока время ожидания ответа не закончится. 

Больше Морган не звонит. 

Рид закрывает глаза, дрожащей рукой убирает телефон в карман и замирает, услышав за спиной знакомый хрипловатый голос: 

— Мне было интересно, возьмёшь ли ты трубку, будешь ли меня игнорировать.

Рид не оборачивается. Он точно знает, что увидит. Прошло столько времени с их последней встречи. Вечность. Морган дважды с тех пор возвращался в бюро, но оба раза Рида там не было. Рид ни разу не навестил Моргана и его семью после той встречи. Морган ни разу не позвонил, чтобы спросить его, почему. 

Прошла целая вечность, но у Рида эйдетическая память. Он знает, что у Моргана внимательный, пронизывающий взгляд и улыбчивые губы. У него сильные руки и мужественные плечи, затянутые в чёрную кожаную куртку. Он стоит за его спиной, наверное, как всегда, чуть расставив ноги и убрав руки в карманы. И смотрит, не отрываясь. Так, как никто никогда не смотрел. 

Так, как не должен смотреть женатый мужчина, сказавший ему: «Люблю», а после исчезнувший из его жизни.

Морган, помедлив, подходит ближе и становится совсем близко. Рид слышит позади его шаги, ощущает тепло его сильного, мощного тела, чувствует его ровное, тихое дыхание. Этих мгновений когда-то Риду было достаточно. Сейчас — слишком много.

Больше, чем он способен выдержать.

— Ты не обязан был приезжать, — негромко, отрешённо говорит Рид. 

Он почти горд тем, что ему удаётся сказать это, не скатившись в истерику. 

— А ты не обязан притворяться идиотом и делать вид, что не понимаешь очевидного, малыш, — Морган говорит тихо, почти нежно. В голосе звучит усталость, и Рид почти ненавидит его за это. — Я не мог не приехать. Я сорвался сразу, как только получил сообщение. Но мне больно, что его прислал не ты. Почему, Рид?

— Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, я бы позвонил. Мне приятно твоё беспокойство, но я в порядке, Морган, как видишь. 

— Вижу, — совсем тихо, с оттенком чуть ли не угрозы вторит Морган и подходит ещё ближе.

Хотя куда уж ближе. Рид и так спиной ощущает тепло его торса. Морган осторожно кладёт руки на плечи. 

Парадокс, но от его касания Риду не хочется избавляться. 

— Вижу, — почти зло повторяет Морган, — что ты совсем не в порядке. И тогда, год назад, ты не был в порядке. Рид...

Пальцы Моргана на его плечах сжимаются чуть крепче, и Рид знает — он едва сдерживает желание силой развернуть его к себе лицом. Рид смаргивает слёзы. Он не хочет, чтобы его видели таким. 

— Спенсер, — он берёт себя в руки, и голос снова звучит устало и спокойно. — Пожалуйста. Расскажи мне, что происходит. Ты мне очень дорог. Я не могу вынести мысль, что ты настолько мне не доверяешь. Я больше ничего для тебя не значу?

— Ты знаешь, что это не так. 

— Тогда почему, Рид? Ты ничего не сказал мне, когда твоей маме стало хуже. Ты запретил им говорить мне о том, что ты в тюрьме. А теперь твоя мама... И снова я узнаю об этом от кого угодно, но только не от тебя. Рид, малыш, — Морган умолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Неужели ты думал, что мне было бы всё равно? Что я не бросил бы все дела, чтобы приехать и помочь? 

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты приезжал, — едва слышно выдыхает Рид. 

И только в этот момент его, наконец-то, прорывает. По телу проходит дрожь, глаза жжёт от выступивших слёз. В горле застывает болезненный, сухой комок беззвучных рыданий. Рид смотрит на надгробие с именем «Диана Рид», а позади его едва ли не прижимает к себе Дерек Морган. 

Тот самый Дерек Морган, которого дома ждут жена и сын. Который уйдёт, едва почувствует, что исполнил свой долг друга. 

Рид пытается вздохнуть, но из горла вырывается жалкий полустон-полурыдание. Морган замирает в удивлении, и Рид всё же делает шаг вперёд, сбрасывая с себя его руки.

— Тебе не надо было приезжать ко мне, — шепчет Рид. 

— Почему? — мягко спрашивает Морган. 

Он не пытается подойти снова. Только стоит, и Риду кажется, что он, даже не видя, может представить его позу, выражение его лица, тёплый сочувственный блеск в глазах. 

— Потому что вы все уходите! — взрывается Рид и, не выдержав, оборачивается. 

Он наконец-то смотрит ему в лицо, вглядывается жадно, наслаждается этим украденным мигом. Морган так же мужественно, грубовато красив, как и прежде. Разве что немного округлился в щеках от спокойной жизни. Его это не портит. У него многодневная щетина и следы недосыпа под глазами. У него привычная кожаная куртка, а под ней — совсем не привычно нет кобуры с пистолетом. Морган всё тот же, каким Рид его знал. Которого любил. 

Но этот Морган — муж и отец. Этот Морган не скажет, что любит его, снова. Он не останется с ним. Он нужен дома. У него там семья, и это — важно. Семья важнее всего. Важнее работы, важнее карьеры. Теперь Рид это знает. 

У Рида больше нет семьи. 

— Почему? — потерянно спрашивает Рид, понимая, что по его щекам бегут жгучие слёзы. Он дрожит и жалко обнимает себя руками. — Почему все, кого я люблю, рано или поздно от меня уходят? Отец, Гидеон, Мэйв... ты. А теперь мама. Она была всем, что у меня оставалось, — Морган качает головой, собираясь что-то сказать; кажется, он сам едва не плачет. — Она была последней, Морган. И она тоже ушла. Теперь я один. Больше никого нет. 

— Это не так, Спенс, — Морган говорит так убеждённо, пытается приблизиться снова, и смотрит так, что становится понятно: он верит в то, что говорит. — У тебя всё ещё есть семья. Твоя команда тебя любит. Они никогда тебя не оставят, ты никогда не будешь один. Они будут рядом, Рид. Я буду рядом. Я не бросал тебя, слышишь, парень? Я всё ещё здесь. Помнишь, что я говорил? На расстоянии звонка. 

Рид кусает губу, зло и нетерпеливо трёт лицо ладонью, пытаясь стереть мокрые следы на щеках. Ему стыдно. И невыносимо. Он хочет сказать, что Морган лжёт, но шутка в том, что Морган лжёт — и верит, что говорит правду.

А правды ему знать нельзя. Эта правда — теперь всё, что осталось у Рида.

_«— Я люблю тебя, малыш._

_— И я тебя»._

 

— Ты прав, — равнодушно говорит Рид, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. — Ты прав. 

Этого недостаточно. У Моргана взгляд тёмный, а в глазах — скепсис. От него веет сытостью и домашним уютном. У него в душе — покой и умиротворение. А ещё у него тёплые, уверенные и сильные, очень настойчивые руки, когда он нетерпеливо выдыхает: 

— Ой, да к чёрту это всё. Рид, иди ко мне. 

И подаётся вперёд, обнимает Рида и крепко прижимает его к себе. Так крепко, что перехватывает дыхание. Его руки, кажется, везде, его дыхание шевелит волосы на виске, его запах проникает, кажется, глубоко под кожу. Риду чудится, что он уже Морганом пропитан. 

Рид не обнимает Моргана в ответ. 

— Эй, красавчик, я с тобой, — тихо, хрипло выдыхает Морган ему в волосы. — Я здесь, я рядом. Я никуда не уйду, пока я тебе нужен, ясно? Я буду здесь столько, сколько потребуется. Клянусь. 

Рид молчит. Он стоит, напряжённый и дрожащий, его руки прижаты к собственным бокам, а глаза закрыты. Он дышит открытым ртом, молчит и только позволяет обнимать себя. Он не отвечает.

Морган не выпускает его, но вдруг приглушённо и очень неловко усмехается: 

— Эй, парень. Не мог бы ты положить руки мне на спину? Ну, знаешь, чтобы я не чувствовал себя таким идиотом. 

Рид несмело поднимает правую руку и осторожно, будто боясь неведомо чего, кладёт её на обтянутую чёрной искусственной кожей спину. Он чувствует пальцами тепло и силу мужского тела, слышит негромкий ласковый смешок у своего уха. И срывается. 

Он практически вжимается в Моргана. Обнимает его обеими руками — так сильно, что ему чудится болезненный рваный вздох. Но Морган не отстраняется. Размеренно, ласково гладит его одной рукой по спине, а другой — по волосам, чуть заметно покачивается, будто пытаясь укачать его, как младенца — отцовские инстинкты уже никуда не денутся, — и что-то без устали шепчет. Что-то несвязное, какую-то нежную, бессмысленную чушь. Рид не слушает слов. Он наслаждается звуками голоса и теплом чужого тела. 

Морган держит его надёжно, крепко, успокаивает одним своим присутствием. Морган позволяет Риду сотрясаться от рыданий, не выпуская из рук. Морган позволяет Риду выплакать всю свою боль, которая не находила выхода с той роковой минуты, когда его мама ушла. 

Рид не замечает, когда всё заканчивается. Только что он жалко и стыдно, как ребёнок, рыдал, оставляя мокрые следы на воротнике чужой рубашки, а в следующую минуту — стоит, дрожа и всхлипывая, без сил. Сил и правда нет. Ни на что. Последние остатки этих сил оставили его, ушли вместе со слезами. 

Риду жаль, что способность думать и анализировать не ушла вместе с ними.

Он крепко зажмуривается, в последний раз прижимается к Моргану ещё ближе, заставляя того вздрогнуть — и отстраняется. И смотрит. Молчит. 

Морган удивлён, но не настаивает. Только улыбается грустно, почти любяще. Рид не хочет думать, какие улыбки получает Саванна, если эта улыбка, такая особенная, не значит для Моргана любовь.

Рид хочет уметь любить, как Гарсия. Пылать так же ярко, гореть — но не выгорать, как ссохшаяся без влаги земля в пустыне. Он не умеет. И никогда не научится.

— Ты сказал, что я тебе дорог, — Рид контролирует свой голос и свой взгляд; больше он не сорвётся. 

— Ты не представляешь себе, насколько, парень, — Морган грустно качает головой. 

Рид сглатывает. Это, пожалуй, самое трудное решение в его жизни. Хотя нет. Самое трудное ждёт его завтра. Но он уже заранее всё решил. 

— Тогда сделай для меня кое-что? 

Морган хмурится. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он закончил карьеру профайлера, но его навыки всё ещё с ним. Морган поджимает губы и смотрит мрачно. Чувствует неладное. 

— Всё, что угодно, — всё-таки обещает он. 

Рид опускает взгляд. Он не может больше смотреть ему в глаза. 

— Уходи, — умоляюще просит он. — Уходи прямо сейчас. И не появляйся больше в моей жизни. Никогда. 

— Что?!

Голос Моргана звучит не то, что удивлённо — так шокированно, даже испуганно, что от этого больно. Он смотрит с неверием, и в глазах у него столько же горечи, сколько у Рида в душе. Невысимо. Но так — правильно. 

Моргана там, дома, ждёт семья. 

А Рид будет в порядке. Ему не привыкать. 

— Рид, нет! — Морган качает головой и делает шаг вперёд. Рид отступает. — Я же сказал, что не оставлю тебя, я...

— Это всё, о чём прошу, — Рид шепчет. 

И, наверное, что-то есть у него во взгляде, потому что Морган замирает. Молчит. И смотрит. И дрожит он явно не от холода. 

— Малыш, не отталкивай меня, — пытается Морган. — Позволь мне тебе помочь. 

— Хочешь помочь, тогда оставь меня одного. Мне это нужно. Я так хочу. 

Морган открывает рот, слишком упрямый, чтобы сдаться. Он не понимает. Качает головой. Не понимает — в этот раз они прощаются навсегда. Так, как должны были попрощаться в тот раз. 

Риду нестерпимо хочется поцеловать его — всего один-единственный раз. Легко, едва коснувшись губами уголка рта. Ему бы хватило. 

Нельзя. 

— Прощай, Морган. 

Морган моргает, шокированный и выбитый из колеи. Он мрачный и растерянный. Он до боли родной и красивый. Такой любимый. Действительно последний, кто мог бы остаться. 

Но он — не Рида. Он чужой. У него на руке — обручальное кольцо, а у Рида осталось его фото. 

Каждому своё. 

Рид уходит, не обернувшись. И мысленно благодарит его, потому что Морган больше не пытается его остановить. 

Морган наконец-то понимает: теперь — всё. 

***

 

Дерек ещё долго стоит у могилы, не в силах поверить в то, что сейчас произошло. Рид уже ушёл. И по глазам было видно — они больше не увидятся. Морган сорвался среди ночи зря. Его тут не ждали. 

К чёрту всё. 

Он идёт к машине и садится на водительское сидение, устало упирается лбом в руль. Дженнифер, которая и вызвала его тайком, ждёт его на пассажирском кресле. Она специально ушла, оставив их одних. Она думала, что только Морган способен облегчить боль Рида. 

Она явно знала что-то, чего не знали другие, если поверила, что Дереку удастся то, чего не вышло у неё. 

— Как он? — тихо спрашивает она. 

— Плохо, — так же тихо, мрачно отвечает он. — Я не знаю, Джей-Джей, я... Я никогда не видел его таким. Не знаю, справится ли он. 

— Спенс сильный, — помолчав, Дженнифер отворачивается к окну; она плачет, не скрываясь. — Он всегда справляется.

Морган колеблется, не зная, стоит ли говорить, но... 

— Он прогнал меня, — хрипло признаётся он. — Сказал, что больше не хочет меня видеть. Никогда. Чёрт, я не думал, что всё так... Что он так злится. Думает, что я его бросил. Боже, он так сильно меня ненавидит. 

Дженнифер оборачивается к нему, и взгляд её, влажный от слёз и мягкий от понимания, такой пронзительный, когда она печально улыбается: 

— Он не ненавидит тебя, Дерек. Он тебя любит.

— Я тоже! — горячо заверяет Морган. — Он всё ещё моя семья, я не знаю, это...

— Дерек, ты не понял, — Дженнифер качает головой и смотрит почти с жалостью, повторяет с нажимом: — Он тебя любит.

— Любит, — повторяет Морган шокированно. 

И это меняет всё. 

Он тупо смотрит пустым взглядом прямо перед собой. И всё приобретает смысл. Загнанный вид Рида, когда они прощались в первый раз. То, как он убежал, пытаясь взять себя в руки, скрыть свои эмоции от Дерека. 

То, что Рид ни разу не позвонил и не приехал. Попрощался с ним. Отпустил. 

Чёрт, Рид. 

Морган на автомате отвозит Дженнифер домой. Они больше не говорят. И лишь выходя из машины, она медлит, но произносит на прощание: 

— Прости меня. И сделай так, как он сказал. Ему так будет легче. 

Она не говорит больше ничего. Но Моргану и так ясно: ей жаль, что она позвала его, надеясь, что любовь Рида к нему позволит ему справиться с болью. Придаст сил. 

Дженнифер не говорит этого, но её просьба невидимыми нитями вплетается в его сознание: не заставляй его проходить через это снова. Не возвращайся, чтобы снова сказать «прощай». Не говори «люблю», чтобы уйти к жене и сыну. 

Не разбивай ему сердце. 

Морган не может. Он уже сплоховал по всем фронтам. Разбил всё, что мог, и всё проебал. 

Рид любит его, а Морган женат. У Рида больше никого нет, а у Моргана — любимый сын. Рид сгорает, осыпается пеплом ему под ноги, а у Моргана дома — Саванна, которая в последние дни улыбалась ему так таинственно и мягко, светилась изнутри так лучисто, что было ясно: в их маленькой семье скоро ожидается пополнение.

Морган не оставит их. Ни Хэнка, ни их ещё нерождённого малыша, ни Саванну, которая заполнила своей любовью все рваные дыры в его душе. 

Саванна в его сердце устроилась с удобством. Ей там нашлось место, ей там было легко. 

Она не знала, что там был кто-то ещё. Что там давным-давно запутался Рид, застрял, как застревает муха в паутине. Рид там кричал, пытался вырваться — но уходить не собирался. 

А Морган не видел, как Рид горит. 

Теперь уже поздно. Морган всё проебал. И из-за Хэнка, из-за чуть-чуть округлившегося живота Саванны он даже не посмеет соврать, что ему жаль. Морган счастлив, что у него есть семья. 

Он хочет, очень хочет, даже сейчас хочет дать Риду всё, что тому нужно. Всего себя. Но не может. 

Зато он может выполнить обещание. И быть рядом так, как способен, не нарушая клятв. Не признаваясь, что горит так же, как и Рид, но оберегая его от бед и опасностей. Не позволяя ему остаться одному. 

Саванна поймёт. 

Саванна слишком умна. 

Она давно говорила, что Моргану нужно вернуться туда, куда зовёт его сердце. 

Она не знала, что сердце рвётся не к месту, а к человеку. 

Она не знает. И не должна узнать. 

***

 

Эмили вскидывает на него усталый, безрадостный взгляд, когда Морган кладёт ей на стол официальный ответ комиссии: он прошёл аттестацию и восстановлен в должности. Если Эмили подпишет его перевод, Морган снова будет членом команды. 

— Моё место здесь, — уверенно говорит Морган. 

Эмили выдавливает улыбку и кивает. 

— Ты представить себе не можешь, как ты вовремя, — печально говорит она. — Нам сейчас потребуется помощь. 

Морган хмурится. Беспокойно ведёт плечами. Напрягается всем телом. 

Эмили прячет взгляд и мрачно кивает ему куда-то в сторону. Морган смотрит туда, куда она указала. На её столе — жёлтый конверт для корреспонденции. Вскрытый. Адресованный старшему агенту Прентис, лично в руки. 

В голове — пустота. А на сердце — ещё одна дыра, которую не заполнит уже даже Саванна. 

— Он ведь не железный, — грустно улыбается Эмили. — Рано или поздно пришёл бы день, когда он понял бы, что это — слишком. 

Морган кивает на автомате. 

И смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. 

Рид ушёл тихо. Молчаливо, незаметно. Как ушли когда-то Элл и Гидеон, Блейк и Хотч. Без громких прощаний и объятий. Без извинений и признаний в любви. Рид просто ушёл. После всего, через что прошёл — пытки, смерть любимых, тюрьма, безумие, — после всего, что сумел выдержать. 

Смерть Дианы Рид стала последним пределом. Это зенит. Высшая точка. То, с чем Рид, такой сильный и несгибаемый, уже не смог справиться. 

Не выдержал. Сломался. 

Ушёл. 

Эмили вздыхает и решительно ставит подпись на запросе о переводе Дерека в отдел. 

У Моргана в сердце и голове — пустота, а в руках конверт. А в конверте — табельный пистолет и значок Рида. 

Всё.

Теперь — точно всё.


End file.
